rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kingdom of Dargonia
The Kingdom of Dargonia, also known as the Province of Dargonia, is a provincial kingdom formerly based in the Wushanko Isles, founded by Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. Months after Aztarwyn had fought his way out of the hands of Wushanko witch-doctors who held him captive for three years, the Knights of the Crimson Mist, along with Aztarwyn and his son Tetnaziwyn, would invade the island and establish a kingdom. With quick work, a city was build out of wood and a grand castle would tower over the city. Aztarwyn would rule as King. In recent times, the native slaves have grown very antsy towards the throne. They seek to rebel and gain their land back, however they are fully aware that they would be destroyed if they had attempted any form of rebellion without foreign assistance, something of which the natives were too proud to resort to. Tribal leaders are currently organizing a plan to usurp the throne, wishing for their land back. However, it wasn't until Setomus Clough and Irano Forvetta managed to free tribal leaders that a rebellion would be formed. With the new leaders at the helm, Dargonia was struck with revolt and the city guards would not be able to withstand the sheer amount of rebels, at least not for long. Irano Forvetta had failed to kill the Grandmaster of the Crimson Mist, however Setomus was successful in finally defeating Aztarwyn and killing him, leaving Dargonia leaderless. Tetnaziwyn had taken the reigns of Dargonia and was able to aid the soldiers of the military and loyal citizens to warships, beginning to transport them to a new land. After a voyage to Nazshaar, they would settle near the Cruorian-Lionheart Border, beginning to build a new city. Lionheart citizens that had been participating in riots and wished for independence would come across the city in the making, becoming citizens of Dargonia and soon the population would rise. Through hard work and labor, a city was made much like the old city, named New Dargonia City and King Tetnaziwyn had his formal coronation. After Dargonia had gotten back on its feet, it found itself at war with Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. Although the numbers were small, Dargonia was able to do very well in combat alongside with the warriors of the Gonzo, who were absolute machines of war. Despite taking several defeats in battles, Grandmaster Brannau was able to keep the morale up by assuring his soldiers that their defeats were all for a greater victory. This would be true, as after the Order of Altus and House of Clough were eliminated from the war, the Gonzo unleashed an all-out assault on Cruor and forced Cruor into submission. After the Treaty of der Mittelturm, the Kingdom of Dargonia would be merged with Cruor to form a greater Cruorian empire, one ruled by a Dargonian ruler. Dargonia is a custom-made kingdom for the private RP of Aztarwyn and Skype RP. History The history of Dargonia King Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Aztarwyn and the Knights of the Crimson Mist arrive on the shores of an island in the Wushanko mid-day, bombarding the shores with heavy cannon-fire and well. Aztarwyn. Duh. The Era of Oppression *Aztarwyn officially founds the Kingdom of Dargonia, being crowned the first king by his divine right. *The Era of Oppression begins with the enslavement of hundreds of native tribesmen. Beginnings *King Aztarwyn forms the Council of Shadows, composed of 17 elders, in which provide advice for Aztarwyn and to help Him make important decisions. *The city is somewhat completed in a few months, with the castle being built. *Some foreign citizens from Cruor and Nazshaar hear of Aztarwyn's new kingdom from Cruorian newspapers and arrive to Dargonia to become citizens. *Dargonian propaganda is placed all along the city to brainwash the population into thinking they have it made here. *Dargonian soldiers continue to push the borders of the kingdom outwards, enslaving more natives. *Mines are opened and native slaves are sent to extract the valuable ores. *Some natives run into the city square and protest, which results in a crossbow shooting and guards are sent to suppress the protest. *A city curfew is set in place, prohibiting residents to go outside during the night-time. Guards patrol the streets and many are killed at first sight if caught wandering about. *As the years progress, King Aztarwyn begins to allow something to go into his head and begins to execute several people. Three members of the Council of Shadows are wrongfully killed and several natives killed without reason. *Many natives begin to have underground meetings during mining hours, and several more protests occur, all ending in executions. Government Structure Government begins at the Royal Family. Naturally, as an absolute monarchy, the King has all powers within the kingdom and may do basically as he wishes. The King has a council named the Council of Shadows to guide him in important decisions such as declaring war or setting a new law that would have a huge impact on the kingdom. The Council of Shadows, aside from being the kings advisors, have nearly no power at all. They are granted some command on the battlefield, such as over a small squad, however that is the limit, unless said member of the council had a high position in the military, such as Grandmaster. Members of the council also receive discounts at shops so incredibly high that they are almost being given an item for free. Should the King be absent during his rule, then the rightful Heir shall assume leadership until the King has returned. In the case that the King does not return within a years time, the Heir shall be crowned as new King. In the case of no legitimate Heir, the next direct bloodline to the King shall be chosen, such as a Queen or nephew. The Heir is deemed by oldest son that chooses to be named Crown Prince. Should there be no legitimate son to claim heir to the throne, if a daughter is present, the oldest daughter will claim such right. The King may make exceptions to this rule however, such as if he has a legitimate son however his son is too young to be deemed fit to rule. In order for the Heir, or anyone, to ascend to King, he must first be at least sixteen years of age to be considered as legitimate. Then a ceremony will be perfomed by the Church of Aztarwyn to convert said heir to Aztarwynian, a requirement for the ruler. After the ceremony, the Church of Aztarwyn and Grandmaster of the Knights of the Crimson Mist will conduct another ceremony in which will result in the crowning of a new King. Should the Kingdom descend into an era of Matriarchy, the same rules apply to the legitimate heir as if it were a King ruling. The oldest son shall be chosen to be the next King. After the King, the Queen holds very little power herself. As divine wife of the King, she is able to take leadership of the kingdom if there is no legitimate heir to the throne and the King is absent. She also is able to advise the King on what he should do. The Crown Prince is considered as a General on the battlefield, and the Grandmaster must obey his orders unless they should go against the Kings objective, such as an instant retreat from a new battle. Any other Prices will have commands over divisions of men respectively. The Royal Family The royal family of Dargonia. Current Ruling Family The ruling family of Dargonia *King Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Queen Lily Gonzo *Crown Prince Tetnaziwyn Gonzo Former Rulers The Council of Shadows The Council of Shadows is a council made of seventeen chosen elders of the King of Dargonia to assist him in times of important decision, such as a declaration of war or an important law. The name comes from the original council, who advised King Aztarwyn during his reign, the God of Death and Shadows. Members of the military may also make their way to the council. Members of the council: *Hey, guess what. Names. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Crimson Mist The Crimson Mist is the official name of the military, named after the crusading faction that follows Aztarwyn, in which also forms the Army. The military has yet to see much action and is going through a growth period as the nation grows stronger. Factions Factions of the Crimson Mist. The Knights of the Crimson Mist The Knights of the Crimson Mist, originally a crusading faction, is the Army faction of the military. Composed of mostly knights, as the name would entail, the faction is the most popular of choices when it comes to enlistment. There are archers in the faction as well. The knights mostly use strategies involving phalanx's on the battlefield, also using a group of archers behind the phalanx for more impact. As well, cannons are used off to the side for traditional artillery combat, which is as modern as the Army gets. The Crimson Sea The Crimson Sea is the naval force of Dargonia. Ships are named after significant figures, followed by a D.S. standing for "Dargonian Ship." The navy, still developing, iscomposed of fifteen warships, five of which were originally from Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. *D.S. Aztarwyn *D.S. Tetnaziwyn *D.S. More to come The Crimson Sun The Crimson Sun, still a development in progress, is the air force of Dargonia. With only four gliders, the air force is very limited to what they can do, such as very important battles or needing to deliver supplies to a squad in dire needs. As part of the most modern aspect of the Crimson Mist, the Crimson Sun is set to expand to greatly improve the old traditional style of combat that Dargonia practices. The Mist of Shadows The Mist of Shadows is a special forces faction, much like the Cruorian L.C.S. and their daughter faction, Ritter des Wittens, the Mist of Shadows specializes in spying. From civil affairs to foreign policy, the Mist of Shadows don't have a specific uniform due to the fact that they work in secrecy. Unlike the L.C.S., the faction does not participate on the front-lines of war, however it would be possible for them to work behind enemy lines, possibly as an enemy soldier to get intel on enemy locations and movements. They also serve as the Kings personal guard, along with a certain group of knights, a few Shadows will be around the King at all times, seeing everything from afar. Honors Treasury Jurisdiction Land owned by Dargonia. *Dargonia City(land-scaled Rimmington+Falador Castle) Demographics Demographics of Dargonia. Population Religion Festivities Land Royal and Noble Houses Foreign Affairs Foreign affairs of Dargonia. Allies Neutral Enemies Official Treaties War Records Trivia *Despite what may be popular belief, Dargonia is not in any way affiliated with Cruor. At least not in the nice kind. *Cruor can be considered responsible for the rise of Dargonia, as Cruor gave Dargonia a few supplies and warships to get things started. *Should Tetnaziwyn rise soon before Aztarwyn III abdicates, relations between Cruor and Dargonia would immediately spiral downwards due to the tension between the two. *Dargonia was created solely for a single plot originally, however now it acts as a plot-point for several upcoming plots. Category:Wars Category:Gonzo Family Category:Aztarwynian Category:Eastern Lands Category:In-Character History Category:Custom Content Category:Faction Category:Location Category:Sandbox